Nerves
by Mia1986
Summary: part of wildCroconaw's WCverse-see her profile for deatils.  the night before the Silver Confernce starts ash gets nervous and misty goes to talk to him. AANL. enjoy!


Nerves by Mia1986 and wildCroconaw

Plot : What if during 'A Claim to Flame' Misty joined ash outside when he couldn't sleep? this WCverse fic is through Misty's eyes and contains a few spoilers for the future end of WildCronaw's devon's dark secret. If I owned pokemon I would make the orange islands and their gyms a part of the video games but alas I don't. boo hoo

Important notes: _italics _mean a dream while ( ) mean translated pokemon speech. ' ' have thoughts and " " have human speech in them

_I dreamed Ash and I were having a picnic at a beach one day at sunset. There was hardly any one else there and our pokemon were having a blast, nearby. Totodile, Corsola, Politoed, and Staryu were playing in the water while Noctowl flew in the air_

_Golduck Cyndaquil and phanpy were making shapes in the sand to Togepi's delight. (yea! Do one shaped like cyndaquil ) he suggested. Bayleef and Pikachu were relaxing in a patch of sun next to us . _

_ "it's beautiful here." I commented as I brushed a strand of my long red-orange hair out of my face. Apparently in my dream I was much older than my actual age of nearly 14 years. Ash looked older too. _

_ "yes you are" ash muttered._

_"pardon?" I looked over at him. "are you feeling okay?"_

_"yeah." He bit his lip- a nervous habit. "we've been together for a long time, right?"_

_"yup." I sighed happily as I gave him a kiss on the lips. 'Great Mew, it seemed like eons since we first met' I thought. _

_"and we've been though a lot together"_

_"you've got that right. " the list was enormous: Rocket attacks, a few near-death expireinces, fights with one another, etc. _

_He got a small box out of his back pack. "there's something I want to ask you"_

_"go on" I had a weird feeling I knew what was in the box. _

_"uh well, I um, " his face went bright red. 'he's so cute when he's embarrassed' I thought._

_Pikachu could tell he was at a loss for what to say so he got up and brought the box over to me. (here. ) he saw my face. (I think you could tell what's inside)_

_I slowly opened the box. Inside was a small ring with pieces of a Water Stone and Thunder Stone cut into two intertwining hearts. On the ring's silver band it had the words Together forever through thick and thin I will always love you. _

_I looked at the ring and then at my boyfriend and back again. "you-you mean it ? you want me to-" I couldn't finish my sentence. _

_He nodded. I didn't know what to say. _

_As soon as they saw it our pokemon came up to us._

_(wow!) Corsola exclaimed._

_(by Ho-oh's tailfeathers that's one dazzling rock) Politoed said_

_(mommy that's a pretty ring)_

_(Those colors make my feathers look dull) Noctowl comented _

_(it's gorgeous, misty) cyndaquil told me _

_Bayleef nudged me (I knew it!)_

_(wowie!)_

_"so what do you say?"_

_I was in shock-I didn't notice my face was wet with tears . "I don't know what to say. I-I "_

_My pokemon began pulling on my arm _

_(Come, on Misty, Misty, Misty…)_

(MISTY, WAKE UP!) a voice shouted.

I yelped as I jumped about five feet in the air and then opened my eyes. I caught my breath. I looked at the speaker.

"don't...do... that ..to...me... again...Golduck" I told the blue water-type pokemon as I panted, who rolled his eyes.

(how else was I supposed to wake you up?)

(It w-w-woke me u-up) togepi yawned from my bed . He was rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

(heh, sorry) Golduck told him. (take a look) He jerked a webbed hand toward the other side of the room.

I looked over at my boyfriend's now empty bed and my heart began thumping. 'oh no, not again. Not here. Not-'

(chill out, Mist) my face went pink at golduck's use of Ash's nickname for me. (they didn't take him. He's outside, nervous about tomorrow)

my heartbeat went back to normal as I unclipped golduck's pokeball and then reclipped it . "thanks. The next time you need to wake me up, use your Water Gun attack instead"

he chuckled nervously. "I'll go talk to him. Can you watch Togepi?"

(are jessie james and meowth dolts? Course I can) he replied as he took up a position next to the bed.

I grabbed my key on the bedside table next to the ring Ash gave me . I turned to Togepi. "go back to sleep sweetie" I told him "I'll be back in shortly. Golduck will be here in case "

(kay, mommy ) he muttered sleepily. In a matter of minutes he was back asleep

'I should be glad I'm wearing my pjs' I thought as I opened the slider door to the back And then closed it. 'and that we're on the ground level"

I saw my boyfriend sitting in a chair looking down at pikachu in his lap. "hey"

he looked at me. "Hey"

"you two couldn't sleep?" I guessed.

(not really) Pikachu admitted

"nervous about tomorrow?"

"a bit"

" you seemed fine when Mr. Goodshow told you you had passed the screening round"

(well, that was before someone) Pikachu poked Ash's shirt with his tail (got a case of night time nerves)

I saw the teen stroke the mouse's fur gently. "it's not just that" he mumbled

"then what is it?"

he looked me in the eyes, and bit his lip I knew one of the reasons. 'he's worried about team rocket. I don't blame him'

"it's... cyndaquil. I think I pushed her too hard earlier today-"

Pikachu and I looked up him. we could understand his concern after what the fire type went through recently.

(you didn't push her, Pikapi) he told his trainer (-she was enjoying the battle . it's been a while since she's been able to participate in one.)

"she a tough little fighter. I'm surprised with how much torture she was able to handle from that monster. " I remarked. The poor pokemon had been accidently poke-napped by her old abusive trainer Devon in an attempt to capture Ash and Pikachu. While getting her back we learned that he was an agent for team rocket and made mutant pokemon. Devon had ditto dna planted in him so he could change into any pokemon. I shuddered at the memory of Corsola having to fight his Espreon- she was critically injured as was Pikachu. Cyndaquil was nearly poisoned to death but a cloaked figuire helped us get her to the Pokemon Center just in time/

" she's one lucky amazing fire type."

he looked away for a few seconds . I squeezed his hand for a minute . "It's not just that is it? you're worried that gio or devon will try something at the tournement"

he turned back to me and nodded. 'knew it!'

"Listen to me, Ashton" he winced at his full name. "they are not goning to come after you?"

(how do you know that , Misty?) Pikachu looked at me (did you get psychic powers)

"Nope, it's just common sense. Think about it. were those idiots after us in at the Whirl Cup?"

"Umm..." he tried to remember.

(they were after that Sea Spirit staff. They didn't even snag me when I cut their stupid fishing line)

"oh yeah" Ash rememebered now.

"so.. if there is something else more valuable for those idiotic team rocket goons to gain..." I started.

(I get it. then they won't focus on us) pikachu said (and since there's 47 more trainers that will keep them off our backs...for a while)

"Yup" I looked over at Ash, to see if he got my point. he was looking ahead. " Ash? hello? Is Anyone in there" I lightly smacked his head. 'for old time's sake' I thought.

"Owww. Hey, what was that for?" he rubbed the area

"were you even listening to me?"

"Course I was. It's just ... well... I don't think I was this nervous at the Indigo Plateau Conference"

I smiled at him. "maybe a walk will help out" I got up out of the chair and they followed my example. It was a full moon out so it gave us plenty of light.

"you ready to take on Gary?" I tried to break the silence.

"definitely" I saw one of those I'm-gonna-pulverize-him smiles come across his face. ' Those smiles were all too rare these days'. "he's going down."

(oh yeah) Pikachu agreed. (him and that stupid umbreon)

I listened to them, reflecting on how much things had changed since we first met. 'I guess it was destiny that I met up with them. So many good times together'. I sighed. "what's the matter?" Ash asked.

"nothing. Just thinking-."

"about why you're traveling with a complete loser?" I heard an arrogant voice in front of us asked. I looked over at Ash, whose face had gone white and had balled his hands into fists. It didn't take a psychic type to know who it was.

(easy Pikapi) Pikachu whispered form his spot on ash's shoulder.

Sitting on a flat rock in front of us was Gary and his umbreon. "if isn't Ashy-boy.. too nervous about the competition to sleep? "

"No, he's not. We were just out for a walk, talking about our first days as Trainers. What's it to you Oak?" I glared at him.

"Nothing. I was thinking the same thing with Umbreon here sbout how we were looking up at the full moon our first night out." He eyed me. " surprised you're still around him"

I felt my temper boiling-as if he knew anything of what we had been through together! "watch it gary" Ash glared. "what do you want?"

he got up and looked at his former friend. " what's it to you? You hoping to make past the top 16 this time? or is another one of your pokemon going to disobey you?" he said nothing.

( Master Gary has been training very hard. He can't wait to beat you and your trainer in a battle that he won't lose)Umbreon told pikachu.

Gary got up, called Umbreon to his side. "what's the matter? Sneasels got your tongue? You know I'm the better trainer, Katchum. I proved that back in Pallet."

"that was then this is now. I'll do whatever it takes to beat you" he replied

His rival scoffed. "we'll see about that. I doubt it. " he began to walk away.

"Oh he'll beat you, trust me" I called out after him We watched as he walked away and disappeared from sight. " the nerve of him! " I muttered. "what a jerk!"

Ash sighed as we started heading back. "he's right though."

"that's he's better than you? Come on, ash"

(we've only battled him once but I know that we'll beat him. Who's faced butch and Cassidy not once but three times) pikachu prompted him.

"well..."

"and face Lawrence not once but twice" I added

"the second time we barely escaped with our lives"

(who got to the final rounds of the indigo plateau conference? And don't say it was by luck) Pikachu said as he jumped off ash's shoulder onto the ground

he opened his mouth to say something but I stared kissing him on the cheeks between words" "and who ..is the cutest...bravest... smartest..sweetest... Chosen One in the...competition"

he blushed as red as a fresh strawberry ,"okay, okay. I can tell when I'm out numbered. It's just that jerk puts me down everyt ime he sees me"

(ignore him)

"pretend your opponent is gary and beat the snot out of them."

"th-thanks M-Mist" he yawned as we got back into the room.

Ash and Pikachu basically fell asleep on their bed while I recalled Golduck. Togepi was fast asleep on my own pillow. I picked him up and brought him over to their bed and place him next to the black haired teen.' He needs the luck' I thought.

I climbed into my own bed. And looked over at them one last time. it really hurt me what Gary had said about my boyfriend. 'What did that arrogant jerk know about what we had been through? '

"I so hope Ash whips his butt" I said to myself before I feel asleep. 

The end.

Author's notes: what did you think of it?

Jessie: HEY! We were not in this fic!

Meowth: How come we didn't get a chance ta steal da twoip an' Pikachu?

James: that's so unfair! Our fans expect us!

Mia1986: that's because you'll be making an appearance in the next 2 chapters of _devon's dark Secret-_ {behind her, WC is trying not to snicker}

Jessie: does that mean we're gonna get the twerp?

Mia1986: I don't know. But WC needs you for something { WC is smiling evily}

James: I don't like that smile she's giving us

WC: now since Ash and misty didn't get to blast you bozos off , I get to use you for target practice

Jessie, James and Meowth [ gulps] : Target practice? NOT again!

WC[motions to her Pokémon] Oh guys, there's your targets . [points to them] get 'em.


End file.
